Pins & Needles
by DreamWvr73
Summary: Bowling--Jack Dalton and an unexpected surprise! What more can MacGyver and Gillian ask for?


"What do you think of this one?" 

Gillian asked as she held up the wallpaper sample book for her husband to see.  

MacGyver had made breakfast, they ate and he was now cleaning up the mess. He had on his black checkered pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt and yawned as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Hang on a second, let me finish this." 

Gillian set the book down on the table, rubbing her belly. She wore her pink terrycloth robe, her hair put back in a ponytail. 

Mac turned on the dishwasher and rinsed his hands, drying them with a dishtowel. He pulled the book closer and looked over the paper his wife spoke about. He lifted his eyes to meet hers; his nose wrinkling.

"Teddy bears? I thought we were going to get something more neutral." 

"Teddy bears _are_ neutral."  

"Well they're more of a girl thing--" He hung the dishtowel on the handle of the oven and opened the fridge; taking out a carton of pineapple juice.

Gillian sighed, shifting in her chair.  "Mac, this baby is coming in less than eight weeks and we still haven't decided on the nursery."

He set the juice on the counter and went over to her; crouching down.

"Yeah I know, but we'll figure something out. I promise--"  Mac laid a gentle hand on her belly. 

"Not feeling too good today, are you?"

Gillian put her hand over his. "I'm fine Mac, just a little tired that's all." 

Her face brightened as if a light bulb had been flipped on behind her eyes. 

"Whoa--easy there Baby." 

"What?" Her husband looked at her curiously. 

"Kicking?"  

"Yeah, right here--" She shifted his hand over the side of her stomach and gently pressed it there.

"Give it a second."

Mac waited patiently, his eyes rounding as he felt a prominent thump against the palm of his hand.

"Oh my God--" He beamed as he rubbed the area gently. "No matter how many times I feel that, it still blows me away."

"Yeah me too--" Gillian sighed; she touched two fingers under her husband's chin and lifted it, planting a kiss on his lips. 

Mac straightened up and took her hands, pulling her out of the chair and into his arms. 

"Have you thought about when you're going to take your maternity leave?" 

"Melissa said to not work past my eighth month, so I'll put the papers in for it soon--" Gillian closed her eyes and nuzzled his warm chest. 

"Is it okay if I crawl into your pocket today and stay there?"  
Mac pulled back from the hug and raised her chin. "Now if I let you into my pocket where would I carry my Swiss Army knife?"

"Your _other_ pocket?" Gillian fluttered her eyelashes at him, before dropping her head to lean against his collarbone. 

He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her hair. "Don't worry about the nursery, Jack and I are going to go look at baby furniture today and maybe they'll have something nice and neutral there we can get." 

Gillian's head came back up. "You and Jack?"

"Yeah, I need someone to come with me and you've got meetings all day. I'm hoping that baby store on the east side has that nice tan crib set we both like."

His wife nodded as she glimpsed at the microwave behind her husband; seeing the time. 

"Damn, I better get ready."

MacGyver gave his wife a kiss and bent over; giving her stomach one too. 

"Just try and take it easy okay? If you don't have a lot of work maybe you should take a nap."

"Or I can nap _during_ the meetings--" Gillian shot her husband a wink as she left the kitchen.

"So where are we going Mac?" 

Jack Dalton took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair before pulling it down firmly over his head. The top to the Corvette had been taken off and the wind threatened to pull the captain's hat right off of him. 

MacGyver pulled the visor down, taking a pair of mirror shades from it and slipped them over his eyes. The wind was tousling his hair; it had been growing out since they returned from Colorado Springs and was now almost to the collar of his t-shirt. 

"A baby store."

"A baby store? What are we going there for?" Jack creased his brow as he stared at Mac.

"I told you Jack, it's a surprise for Gillian. She's due in less than two months and with the way our work schedules have been lately we haven't had a whole lot of time to get the nursery done--"  Mac pushed up his sunglasses. 

"So I took today off to get it taken care of, that's why I said I need your help."

"All right, sounds like a party." He reached down and ran his hand along the seat. "This is a really _great_ car Mac, can I borrow it sometime?"

MacGyver peered over the top of his glasses at his friend. "Not a chance Jack."

This made the stout man frown. "Some friend _you are, I'm taking time out of my __busy schedule to see to it your offspring has a nice place to sleep and a crib to sleep in and you go and treat me like that."_

"Busy schedule? You told me the flying school is on a week long break!"

"Technicality, just because I'm not teaching doesn't mean I'm not busy."

 Mac turned towards his friend and sighed, shaking his head. "I won't let you borrow it but on the way back I'll let you drive it."

Jack brightened instantly; his scowl instantly changing to a sunny grin. "Really? You mean it? I can drive this car?"

"Yes Jack--" MacGyver changed lanes and took the next exit, slowing down for a stop light.

"Just _promise_ me you'll be careful with it. I want to _live_ to see my child come into the world."

Three stubby fingers raised in a Boy Scout salute. "I'll be careful, Scout's honor!"

Jack's hand suddenly dropped as he unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the top of the windshield, pulling himself into a standing position. 

"Jack! What are you doing?" Mac asked before the reason for Jack's sudden behavior passed in front of the Corvette. 

"Oh I see--" Both his eyebrows went up as he watched a tall blond woman in a short hot pink dress and matching pink Stilettos saunter across the crosswalk. 

"Whoa! Hot Mama!" Jack pounded on the window, howling like a coyote.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at the panting dark haired man and winked at him.

Mac reached up and grabbed Jack by his bomber jacket and started to pull him down.

"Oh knock it off Jack and get down here before the light turns green!"

"I'm in love Mac! I'm in _love_! Did you see her?" He asked, taking off his cap to fan himself with it.

The light changed to green and the Corvette headed down the street; Mac kept glancing at his friend.

"You know you haven't changed Jack, still falling for every pretty girl that passes you by. When are you going to find someone that you can really love and have a future with?"

Jack was taken aback by this statement and his hazel eyes widened. "My _God_ the Pod People have come and taken MacGyver away and left this…this…" He stammered; trying to find the right word.

"Adult?" 

The word caused Jack's mouth to hang open, like a rusty gate. "It's worse than I thought!"

Mac pulled the Corvette up to a big mansion-looking building with pillars in the front and a dark brown roof. The sign hanging from the pole in front of it read **THE TINY TOT SHOP.**

"Whoa! Talk about snobby! You need a credit check to get in the door of this place--" Jack slammed the passenger side door and walked around the front of the vehicle.

"It's not that way at all Jack; it's run by a 65 year old grey haired woman that looks like Granny from the Warner Brothers cartoons--" Mac tucked his keys into his pocket and pulled his shades off, slipping them into the front of his white t-shirt. 

"So why all this talk about settling down Mac? Having a baby really change your life that much?" 

"Actually yeah Jack, you'd be surprised how much and the baby isn't even here yet."

They walked up the sidewalk together and Jack held the door open for his friend.

"After you, soon-to-be Papa-san."

"Thanks."  

MacGyver stepped inside the store; the strong scent of baby powder hitting him. The store was wall to wall baby items broken down into sections; half the store was all the furniture while the other parts of it were clothes and general supplies. To the right of the doorway sat a huge round wooden counter and the grey haired woman Mac had mentioned to Jack. She was just as he had described, with little round gold colored glasses and a sweet smile. She wore a white smock that bore the name of the store and black pants.

"Good morning sirs. My name is Eleanor, how can I help you today?"

Jack put his hands up. "Not me ma'am I'm only here for the menial labor. He's the expectant parent."

Mac made a face at Jack, widening his eyes at him.

"Well to be perfectly honest with you Eleanor, my wife is due in two months and we have nothing for the baby except the empty room. I want to take care of everything today and surprise her."

Eleanor gave a thoughtful nod. "Any idea the type of crib you want?"

"Got it covered right here--" Mac reached behind him and pulled his wallet out; he opened it and handed the older woman a folded up magazine article.

"That's the crib my wife and I agreed on, its one of those ones that goes from a crib to a toddler bed to a twin."

"Oh yes, that's a very popular model--" She replied as she looked the picture over; raising her face she smiled at both men. "I think I can help you gentlemen--follow me."

Jack flopped down on the living room sofa spread eagle; staring up at the ceiling. The baby store had delivered all the boxes to the house and the two men had spent the better part of an hour moving them to the second spare room and unpacking them. 

"Man you owe me big time for _this Mac, even more than just letting me drive your car."_

"Hey you were the one that said you'd help," Mac went into the kitchen and came out with a soda and a beer; handing it to Jack as he took the loveseat beside the couch.

"Grassy ass amigo," Jack shifted on the couch and opened his beer; taking a hearty sip of it.

"Besides, we haven't even begun to put the crib together yet. After we do that you can complain all you want." MacGyver sat down on the loveseat and put his feet up on the coffee table; opening his soda.

"So what is it? Girl or boy?" Jack shifted his cap backwards, he too propped his feet up.

"Don't know, Gillian had her ultrasound a few weeks ago and Melissa couldn't tell. She said the baby had its back to us."

Jack nodded. "Yeah sounds like your kid all right, keeps you guessing--" He tipped his head back and had another swallow of beer. 

Mac laughed, shaking his head. "Gillian says she thinks she knows what it is, but I've asked her not to tell me."

"Want to be surprised huh, is that why you chose that stars and moon wallpaper border?"

"Yeah, it really can be for either a boy or a girl--" MacGyver thought of the idea of a tiny baby and it brought a secret smile to his face. Jack watched his friend seeing the quiet expression; he looked away briefly, wiping his palm over his mouth; his fingers stroking down his thick mustache.

"You know what you said earlier Mac about you being an adult?"

The question snapped MacGyver out of his stupor; he nodded raising his soda can to his lips.

"Well the truth is, I envy you--" Jack wouldn't meet his friend's gaze; his eyes shifted to the beer bottle and he began peeling the label off. 

"Because of Gillian?" Mac stretched out his arm and set the soda can on the coffee table, moving to the edge of his seat. He rarely saw Jack so serious and wanted to give his full attention to his friend.

"You have stability; and a family. All I've got is my school." 

"And that's something Jack."

"It's not enough--" Jack shook his head. 

"It was different before, yeah we were both bachelors; and as weird as it sounds knowing I wasn't alone didn't make it so bad, but now--"

MacGyver licked his lips and pressed them together. 

"Now it's a lot harder to be alone isn't it?"

Jack raised his head to finally look at his friend, nodding slowly. 

"Yeah; I'm the same age as you Mac. I've had a lot of women come and go in my life but none I wanted to keep."

Mac got up from the love seat and sat down beside his friend. 

"Jack, you'll find someone you'll want to keep and believe it or _not_ she'll want to keep you too." He reached out and put his hand on Jack's back, giving it a pat.

"You really think so?" Jack turned towards him; his expression hopeful.

"Oh yeah, I do--" Mac nodded. "You really are a great guy and someone is out there just waiting to find that out."

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his friend's words gave him a lot of comfort.

"Thanks Mac, that really makes me feel better--" Jack checked his watch and his hazel eyes rounded as he stood up.

"Whoa! It's almost 11; we better get a move on that nursery if we want to surprise Mama-san by quitting time."

_"Come in."_

The door to Pete's office opened and Gillian walked in, carrying a small stack of folders.

"Hi Pete, am I disturbing you?"

"No, not really. Just doing paperwork and frankly I could use the break--" The stout man in the dark blue suit stood up and walked around his desk. He watched his head of the Archaeology waddle across the carpeting; admiring her determination and stamina despite the advancement of her pregnancy.

"Here I'll take those," Pete met her halfway and took the folders from her.

"How was the meeting?"

Gillian shrugged her shoulders as she carefully sat down. She ran her hand over her white shirt, sighing heavily.

"Good, everything you need to know is in the files."

"Sounds like you've had a busy morning--" Pete smiled as he sat back behind his desk.

"And it's not over yet, still two more meetings to go to before my day is through." 

"Are you sure you're up for this Gillian? Shouldn't you be taking it easy?"  Pete set the folders aside, they would keep for later.

"You should like my husband--" Gillian gave him a small smile, grateful for his concern.

"My maternity leave starts soon and then I'll sit around on my duff. But until it does the _least_ I can do is be useful."

"I really appreciate you handling this." 

"My pleasure, it does concern my department after all--" Gillian checked her watch.

"Well time to get back to work--" She braced both hands on the arms of the chair and pushed up, rising to her feet. She started back towards the door.

"All right, I'll pass these papers on to our new financial consultant."

Gillian stopped in mid stride and turned around. "What new financial consultant?"

A mischievous grin broke out on Pete's face. "Oh--just someone new we hired, that's all."

"Really? That's good. Who is it?"

Pete started to open his mouth when a knock came to the door.

"Gillian I think you're about to get the answer to your question--" He raised his head and cleared his throat.

"Come in."

The door opened and a brunette woman strolled in, Gillian saw who it was and her dark eyes widened.

"Oh my God--" She whispered as her mouth dropped open.

Nikki Carpenter grinned; her smile bright and easy. "Hello Gillian."

Gillian shook her head, absolutely shocked at Nikki's appearance. She had on more casual clothes than Gillian had ever seen her in, a pair of dark blue pants, pumps and a white turtleneck with a navy vest over it. Her hair had grown out a little, now it hung to her shoulders and her dark eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Surprised?"

"I don't think that word covers it Nikki--" Gillian said as she walked up to her, the two women embracing. During Nikki's stint in rehab, the two women had written to one another and had gotten close.

Nikki hugged her friend sighing. "Thanks for all the letters, they really helped."

She pulled back from the hug and took Gillian's hands. "You look absolutely radiant, you really do."

Gillian felt her face heat up. "Thanks, I was going to say the same about you--" She gave Nikki's hands a squeeze. "Why didn't you let us know you were working here?"

"I wanted to surprise you and things have been so busy I hadn't had the change to come see you."

"Nikki left her job and applied her; thanks to her experience at Rand the board felt she was the perfect for handling the foundation's financial matters--" Pete handed the folders Gillian brought in.

"And here is the newest things for you to go over and analyze."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll get started right away--" Nikki tucked the folders under her arm; her face growing serious. "I really appreciate the board giving me this second chance Pete, I won't let them down."

Pete gave her a nod of his head; his expression almost paternal. "We're all allowed to make mistakes Nikki; your helpfulness to the foundation in the past showed the board that you deserved it."

"I better get started then--" Nikki laughed as she turned around and left the room.

"I'll see you later Pete--" Gillian raised her hand to him as she followed Nikki out.

"Nikki, hang on a second." 

She had made it halfway to the elevator and turned to see the woman chasing after her.

"Did I forget something?"

"Oh no no--" Gillian took a deep breath; she got a little winded from her dash out of Pete's office.

"I was just wondering if you might like to come to have dinner with Mac and I tonight."

Nikki's eyebrows went up. "Really? You want me to come to dinner?"

"Sure, Mac has the day off and he'd be disappointed that he didn't get to see you. This way he can and have a nice evening with friends." 

"Friends? Who else is going to be there?" Nikki looked at Gillian inquisitively. 

"Jack Dalton, you remember him don't you?" Gillian winced a little, if memory served correctly Jack and Nikki were like oil and water.

"Oh sure I remember him--" Nikki beamed; touching Gillian on the arm. "I'd love to come; maybe we can ride there together since my car is in the shop?"

"We can do that, I've got Mac's Nomad. Why don't you meet me in my office at five and then we'll go."

"That'd be great--" Nikki checked her watch and made a face. 

"I've got to get back to my office if I want to get these looked over. I'll be back down at five--" Nikki pressed the button for the elevator; the doors parted and she stepped through them raising her hand to Gillian as they closed.

Gillian watched the elevator go up and shook her head. She couldn't get over the difference in Nikki and she knew it was going to blow Mac away too.

MacGyver came out the garage closing the door behind him. He had gone in there for clean clothes, finding some gray sweats and a white t-shirt. In his hands he carried a pair of dark sweats and a hockey jersey as he went down the hall; stopping in front of the door to the master bedroom.

"Jack? I've got some clothes you can change into while yours wash." 

He knocked on it, not hearing anything as he turned the knob and opened the door. The sound of running water could be heard as he set the small stack of folded up clothes down on the bed.

_"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on honey tell me so…"_

Mac froze in place and slowly turned towards the bathroom; his eyebrow raising. Maybe that hadn't been the world's worst singing he heard, maybe it was just the water _sounding_ like singing. He waited for a moment or two before shrugging his shoulders and once again heading for the door.

_"If you really need me, just reach out and touch me, come on sugar let me know." _

It wasn't MacGyver's imagination and he cringed, his hands slapping over his ears. One thing Jack Dalton was not, was a singer. He started to make a hasty exit when the phone on his wife's nightstand starting ringing.

"Oh terrific--" He muttered to himself as he sat down on Gillian's side of the bed and picked up the phone; keeping the one hand firmly pinned to his ear.

"Hello?" 

_"Hi Mac, how's it going?"_

Jack hit a sour note and MacGyver winced; gritting his teeth.

"Oh just _great_, how's your day been so far?"

_"What in the world was that? Sounds like a cat being stuffed into a blender!"_

"That's Jack, trying to sing." 

The noise died down and Mac sighed gratefully as he uncovered his other ear.

_"Listen the reason I called is, where you going to make dinner tonight since you're off or did you want me to do it?"_

Her husband creased his brow as he turned and leaned back against the headboard; drawing one sweat pant covered leg up onto the bed.

"Since Jack's here for dinner I just thought we'd get a couple of pizzas and not bother with cooking."

_"Well the plans have changed; I want to make a nice dinner."_

Mac creased his brow. "Gill I think the _last think you need to do is stand at a hot stove and cook--" He put his hand around his leg and moved it closer to his body. _

"We have that pot roast; if you want something nice I can put it in the oven with some potatoes, carrots and onions."

_"You would? That'd be really sweet of you to do that."_

That brought a smile to Mac's face. "I don't want you to tire yourself out. It's only after four; the roast should be ready by six if I go put it in right now. What's the occasion that you want a fancier meal?"

_"Oh let's just say I'm bringing home a guest. I have to get back to work now Sweetie, I'll see you soon. Love you."_

"Love you too Gill, bye."

MacGyver hung up the phone, pursing his mouth as he thought about what his wife meant by that. His thoughts were cut short by the bathroom door opening. Jack stepped out with a maroon towel around his waist and one draped over his head; he hummed happily the words to the song he sang while wiggling his butt back and forth.

"Ah! Jack _please_!" Mac slapped his hands over his eyes, bringing both of his knees close to his body; making himself small.

"Oh! Sorry Mac didn't see ya there--" Jack grinned sheepishly as he jerked the towel off his head; his dark hair spiky.

"It's not by choice believe me, the last thing I want to see is you dance to Rod Stewart--" He pulled his hands away from his face; stretching his legs back out across the bed. 

"Was that Gillian on the phone?"

"Yeah, said she's bringing a guest for dinner. I told her I'd put in a pot roast for her." 

Jack turned away from him as he slipped the clothes under his towel and finally took it off. He picked up the black and white hockey jersey and pulled it down his chest. Stepping into the bathroom, Jack hung the wet towel over the curtain rod.

"Pot roast is good, I make a mean one," Jack came back into the bedroom and looked down at Mac's dresser, spotting a brown comb.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Sure," MacGyver climbed off the bed and stood beside his friend, watching him comb his hair.

"I never knew you could cook Jack."

"Occasionally--" Jack sighed as he put the comb back down and turned towards his friend.

"Man does not live on spaghetti-o's alone--" He wiggled his eyebrows at Mac, his hand coming to his chest.

"Take me to your kitchen and I will prepare an epicurean delight that will melt in your mouth and send your taste buds to Heaven. Come on let's get cooking--" He headed out of the bedroom, waving over his shoulder at MacGyver.

Mac thought about it a moment and shrugged, following the stout man down the hall.

MacGyver sat in a dining room chair, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his friend standing at the kitchen counter. He shook his head, staring at Jack in utter astonishment. The stout man's hands moved with amazing precision as they chopped up onions, carrots, bell peppers and potatoes; adding them to a large cooking bag. Jack started whistling as he opened the cabinet above his head and pulled out various spices, pouring them into his hands and lightly dusting a good sized chunk of meat. Finally he rinsed his hands off and gently placed the roast in the bag twisting it shut. Then he laid the bag and its contents in the bottom of a glass pan, sliding the whole thing into the oven and set the timer.

"Voila! In approximately 90 minutes we'll have a supper fit for a king!" He washed his hands again, drying them with a dishtowel. Jack turned to his friend as he draped the towel over his shoulder.

"Well what do you think?"

"You never cease to amaze me Jack, even after all this time that we've been friends--" Mac got up and went over to the fridge. "Beer?"

"Yes please." 

MacGyver pulled a bottle out of the fridge and tossed it to his friend as he took out a small bottle of juice.

"So when did you learn to cook?" He went back over to the table and sat down. "Last I knew you could barely boil water."

"My mom mostly--" Jack twisted open his beer and tossed the cap in the trash. He took the chair across from his friend and sat down. "She showed me how to do a few things, the rest I figured out on my own."

"I really do want to thank you Jack, I couldn't have gotten the nursery done without you--" Mac's lips pulled back in a small, grateful smile.

"Anytime amigo, you know that--" Jack raised his bottle of beer in the air.

"To Baby Mac."

"To Baby Mac--" MacGyver repeated as the two of them touched bottles and drank.

Gillian opened the door and poked her head in, looking around for any sign of the two men.

"I don't see them Nikki, you just stay right here for a moment, okay?"

Nikki stood behind her friend nodding as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll wait out here."

"Be right back--" Gillian smiled at her as she closed both doors behind her.

She set her suitcase and purse down on the top of the couch; peeking into the kitchen.

"Mac? Jack?"

A loud crash answered her as she creased her brow, the sound coming from the hall as she started walking down it.

"Guys? Everything okay?"

MacGyver suddenly came out from the spare room, closing the door behind him; his dark eyes wide.

"Gill! You're home!" He gave her a fierce hug, steering her away from the door.

"Yeah I'm home; I want to see what you bought--" Gillian ducked out of her husband's embrace and went to open the door only to have her husband block it.

"Ummm not yet."

"Why not? All you got was furniture--" Gillian tried to put her hand around the knob and Mac shifted over; covering the knob with his body.

"It's not quite ready, few last minute details--" He grinned sheepishly.

"What details? It's only furniture!" 

Gillian saw her husband wasn't about to move and she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mac, what did you do?"

"Me? Oh--nothing--" Mac cleared his throat as he turned his head towards the door. 

"Nothing at all! Nothing worth _seeing_ in the room!" He purposely spoke loud, an obvious signal to his partner in crime.

His wife shifted on her right leg; tilting her head to one side. "Mac…I wasn't born yesterday. I want to see what you and Jack did to the nursery."

MacGyver sighed in defeat. "Okay--" He faced the door and knocked on it three times; two knocks answered it as he stepped aside and extended his arm towards the door.

"By all means Gillian, have a look."

Gillian grasped the knob, turned it and gave the door a push; letting it swing back on its hinges. She stepped into the room and gasped; her hand coming to her mouth in astonishment.

The room was done in the moon and the stars; the quality of the paper that covered the ceiling and walls of a realistic quality; depicting the full moon and the celestial bodies. The crib sat in the center of the room, beside against the wall was a changing table-dresser combination. The curtains also had the moon and stars as did the crib sheets.

Jack stood off to the side, a smile on his face at the mother-to-be's genuine surprise. He put his hands in his pockets and wiggled his eyebrows at Mac.

Gillian went over to the crib; seeing it was the same light tan set that they had both liked. A dark blue mobile of a crescent moon and several chunky smiling stars hung over it; she reached out with a trembling hand and wound it; the _Twinkle, Twinkle _song began to play softly as the mobile gently spun.

"What do you think?" A pair of hands suddenly touched her shoulders; lightly squeezing them. 

Gillian turned around, letting her husband see her tears.

"It's beautiful and wonderful--" She wiped her face, laughing as she hugged her husband hard around the neck. "You both did this in one day? How?"

Mac hugged his wife to him, rubbing her back. "I had help, a _lot_ of help."

"Namely me!" Jack spoke up, holding his arms out. "Don't I get a hug?"

"Of course you do--" Gillian let go of her husband and went over to Jack, hugging him. "Thank you Jack, thank you _so much."_

Jack heard her shaky voice and sniffling. "Hey now, no need for waterworks."

"I can't help it. This room is so amazing, I'm still in shock--" She pulled back from the embrace and wiped her face with her hands.

The oven suddenly went off and Jack excused himself, leaving the room.

MacGyver reached out and rubbed his wife's back. "I'm really glad you liked it. We worked really hard on it since about 11 am."

Gillian gazed at her husband; her dark eyes reflecting with such love that it made her husband's heart beat hard in his chest. Just the look on her face alone had been worth all the sweat and hard work that he and Jack had done all day.  She took a step towards him and encircled his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sweetie, I couldn't ask for a more perfect nursery--" Gillian whispered as she closed her eyes.

"So where's our dinner guest?" Mac asked as he placed his head on his wife's hair and kissed it. 

His wife's head came up fast, gasping.

"Oh my God!"  She grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him out of room. "I totally forgot! I got so swept up in the nursery."

Gillian led her husband to the front door and put her hands out. "Okay stand right here and close your eyes, now it's _my_ turn for a surprise."

Mac closed his eyes. "All right, they're closed."

She waved her hand in front of his face, satisfied that he wasn't peeking. She opened the front door and poked her head out, seeing Nikki still patiently standing on the porch.

"I'm so sorry, come on in--" She opened the wrought iron door; stepping aside. 

Nikki crossed the threshold, seeing MacGyver standing just inside the entryway with his eyes closed. Gillian put her finger to her lips, motioning to her husband with her chin.

Her houseguest understood and slipped her purse off her shoulder; setting it beside Gillian's. She stood directly in front of MacGyver.

"Okay Mac, open your eyes."

MacGyver's eyelids slowly raised and his eyes bugged a little at the woman standing before him.

"Nikki?"

The dark haired woman gave a nod. "Hi MacGyver, long time no see."

"Yeah it has been--" He took a step towards her and opened his arms; giving his friend a hug. 

"How are you doing?"

"Good--" Nikki pulled back; a smile on her face. "I really am, and now that I'm back at the foundation; things are really looking up for me."

Both of Mac's eyebrows raised. "You're back at Phoenix?"

"Yes, I've been hired to be a financial consultant, which is a lot of the work I did for Rand."

Gillian nodded, her hand rubbing her stomach. "Her office is on the floor above ours Mac."

"It's not as big as both of yours but it's nice--" Nikki sighed, laughing as she saw the surprised face of her friend.

"The _look_ on your face MacGyver; are you really that surprised?"

"Oh no no--" He stammered; his face reddening slightly. "It's just that I can't get over how different you seem!" Mac reached out and took her hand. "You look happy Nikki and I'm glad." 

"Thank you. Being at that clinic really taught me a lot and opened my eyes about a lot of things." Her face turned serious as she looked at both Gillian and Mac. "I really want to thank the both of you for helping me through this. Your letters and cards gave me a lot of hope."

Jack came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with a dishtowel.  "Oh! Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt."

"You're not Jack--" Gillian pointed to Nikki. "Do you remember Nikki Carpenter?"

Nikki cleared her throat and nonchalantly wiped her eyes as she turned around to see Jack.

"Of course I do!" Jack slung the towel over his shoulder and held his hand out to her. "Miss Carpenter."

"It's Nikki please, how are you Jack?" Nikki took his hand and gently shook it.

"Fine, thank you. And you?" He asked, as he released her hand.

"I'm good, thank you--" Nikki cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks warm. She turned away from the stout man that stood in front of her, suddenly becoming self conscience. 

Mac watched the little exchange; glancing at his wife. They both just gazed at each other and then to Jack, him being so gentlemanly instead of his usual bull in a china shop approach took them both by surprise.

"Uhh, we're going to go see how dinner is coming along. Right Gill?" 

Gillian nodded her head. "Right--" She cleared her throat. "Jack can you give Nikki the guided tour while we go see to dinner?"

Jack turned his attention to Gillian, giving her a bow of his head. "I'd be delighted." He offered the dark haired woman his arm. "Shall we?"

"Thank you--" Nikki accepted his arm and the two of them headed down the hall.

"So how did your day go?" 

Mac opened the cabinet, pulling out four plates and stacking them on the counter. 

"All right, tiring--" Gillian pulled out a chair and sat down with a sigh, rubbing her stomach. 

"It's all in Nikki's hands now, my part is done--" She yawned widely, covering her mouth with her hand. The heavenly aroma of pot roast hung in the air and Gillian breathed it in deeply.

"You made the pot roast?"

The oven timer went off, its high pitched beeping echoing through the kitchen. MacGyver turned around and flipped it off, along with the oven. 

"Actually, Jack made it."

Gillian stood up and walked around the counter, opening the silverware drawer. "He did? I didn't know Jack could cook."

"Me either--" Mac plucked the silverware from fingers. "Go sit back down Gill, I can take care of this." 

"Mac--" Gill narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Setting the table won't break my water, Mama Hen."

He flashed her a grin taking a step towards her; two fingers touched her chin and lifted her face.

"Humor me will ya? You go sit back down and let me set the table, okay?"

Gillian stared up into those big chocolate eyes, seeing the shine in them. She never could resist those eyes; it was her husband's greatest weapon.  She groaned, closing her eyes briefly.

"All right I'll sit back down, but it's not fair when you do that you know." 

"I know, but it works--" MacGyver leaned down and gave her a kiss, stroking her cheek. "Now go on--" He put his hand on her belly and gave it a pat. "The both of you."

"Okay okay--" Gillian sighed as she walked back around the counter and once more took her seat.

"You do really nice work Jack--" Nikki walked around the nursery, marveling at the obvious work that went into it. 

"Thank you, but I can't take credit for this on my own. Mac and I did it together--" Jack stepped into the room behind her.

"So what are you up to these days?" She wandered over to the crib and touched the rail, running her hand along it.

"I still have my school, thanks to MacGyver's partnership I've been able to get more planes and hire a few instructors. Now I have a lot more time for me and some flying."

"I bet its exhilarating taking to the skies; nothing but you and the clouds--" Nikki went over by the window gently and parted the curtains; looking up into the sky.

"It is, and so much more. The thrill of being up so high, gliding through the sky like you're a god--" Jack seemed to lose himself in his own words; picturing himself hundreds of feet above the ground, his hazel eyes twinkled with childlike wonderment and amazement.

Nikki turned around; seeing the expression on his face. He looked at peace and so genuinely content that for one brief moment she envied him.

"Sounds like it's an incredible experience."

Jack blinked rapidly, coming out of his stupor. An embarrassed grin moved over his face and he tried to shrug it off. "Sorry, guess I really get into my work--" He cleared his throat. 

"Shall we go to another room?"

"Sure, that'd be great--" Nikki said with a smile as she followed him down the hall into the living room.

"This room is affectionately called Little Egypt, as you can see Gillian's taste is from the good old days before JC and the boys--" Jack pointed to the replica of the tomb wall that hung above the couch and the coffee table with the hieroglyphic carved wooden base. 

"So I see, its fascinating though, I can see why she loves it so much--" Nikki went over to the sarcophagus bookshelf beside the fireplace and glided her hand over it. "King Tut, the boy King."

"Only been there once myself--" Jack joined her beside the fireplace, gazing over the shelves next to it.

There were books there but the shelves themselves had been reorganized, divided between the couple. Some of Gillian's possessions were there, along with her books. She had several dig souvenirs and other knick knacks. The other half belonged to MacGyver; he had photos, a few books, and some collectable bottles from Jim Beam; one of them was a beige and red Morgan car and another one was a made of blue stained glass looking like a genie might reside in it.

"I always thought these were neat," Jack pointed out the bottles on the shelf above their heads.

"Part of the Dalton family heirlooms is about a dozen of those bottles; one of them is even in the shape of a plane."

"Really? Can I see one?" Nikki asked as she stretched her hand out towards the blue one, despite her heels she was still too short to reach. 

"Sure, let me get it--" He stood a little on his toes and gently wrapped his fingers around the bottle's neck, handing it to Nikki.

"Remarkable workmanship--" She marveled as her hands moved over the surface of the bottle, seeing her own reflection in the cut glass.  "Hard to believe something this lovely once held booze."

She gripped the neck of the bottle and encircled the cap, trying to unscrew it. Age and time had made the cap stubborn and she put more force into an effort to unscrew it.

"Seems to be stuck, here let me try--" Jack offered as he reached out towards it. 

"No, I can manage--" Nikki tucked the bottle under her arm and felt the cap start to give.

"See I can get it." 

The words no sooner left her mouth than the bottle slipped under her arm. Because it had been held under her left; the glass bottle struck the wooden shelf, shattering into a thousand pieces as the glass rained down on the carpeting.

The dark haired woman gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Oh my God!" She breathed, shame immediately flooding her face.

Jack looked down at the now blue peppered carpet, his hazel eyes wide.

"Whoops--" He uttered as he raised his head seeing the mortified look in Nikki's face. Her pale complexion and absolute terror confounding him as he reached out and touched her arm.

"Hey its no big deal, it was an accident."

Nikki shook her head, her lower lip beginning to tremble. "It's my fault it broke, it was something valuable to them and now they'll think the worst about me!"

"Worst about you? What are you talking about?" Jack now had both hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently.

"I just got out of rehab Jack--" Nikki took a deep shaky breath; the tears washing down her face.

"I had a problem with pills, depression and a little problem with alcohol too; if they see that bottle they're going to think I was trying to look for booze."

Jack shook his head. "No Nikki they wouldn't think that. Mac and Gill don't judge people."

"What was that?"

Both Mac and Gillian came into the room, looks of concern on their faces.

Nikki saw them and she closed her eyes briefly, she had to admit what had happened despite her humiliation.

"I did it Mac, sorry."

Nikki heard Jack and her eyes flew open. 

Mac went over to the shelf and looked down at the broken bottle. "What happened Jack?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Slipped out of my hand, I'm really sorry."

Gillian joined her husband, peeking around him to see the carpeting. There were now four people huddled around the broken remains of the blue decanter. "Oh don't worry about it Jack, we'll clean it up."

"No I'll do it--" Jack looked at Nikki, seeing the astonishment on her face.

"No it was my fault--" Nikki's gaze bounced between MacGyver and Gillian, wiping her face as casually as she could.

"It's okay Nikki; you don't have to cover me. I broke the bottle--" The stout man stared at her, his chin lifting. It was obvious he was going to take the blame for her and nothing she said was going to change his mind. 

"Everyone knows how clumsy Jack Dalton can be."

Mac tilted his head to one side, making a face at his friend. "You are not Jack, and don't worry about the bottle. I paid 25 cents for it at a garage sale last year--" He gave Jack a pat on his shoulder.

"I'll get the vacuum and help you clean it up."

Gillian watched her husband disappear and reappear with the vacuum cleaner. He plugged it in while Jack went into the kitchen and got a newspaper and dust pan for the large chunks of glass.

"Why don't we go in the kitchen Nikki and get some ice tea?"  

"Sure, I'd like that--" Nikki said in a small voice; still completely blown away by what Jack had done. 

Gillian put her hand on her friend's arm leading her into the kitchen; her intuition told her instantly that it was Nikki that had broken the bottle. But that wasn't what intrigued Gillian; it was the fact that Jack Dalton had taken the blame. 

Jack took his duty as chef very seriously; standing at the counter he took the pot roast from the oven and set it on a tray, slicing it thinly.  Everyone else sat quietly around the dining room table watching him.

"Jack? Need any help?" Mac asked, folding his hands in front of him.

"No thanks Mac, got it covered--" Jack raised his head, giving his friend a grin as he turned back towards the stove and scooped out the cooked vegetable from the pan; setting them in a bowl.

Gillian leaned back in her chair, rubbing her stomach.  "Easy there kid."

"Kicking?" Nikki sat beside Gillian and turned her head towards her, seeing her friend's sudden discomfort. "Hungry, someone's hungry." 

Mac sat on other side of his wife; he reached his hand out and placed it on his wife's stomach; feeling the thumps and movement.

"Whoa! Hockey player!" He raised his head and looked at his wife, seeing her cynical expression.

"Maybe. Maybe not--"  Gillian winced a little, a hard kick hitting her right in the ribs.

"Ow!"

Her husband felt it and he too cringed, suddenly feeling sorry for his wife.  "You better step on it Jack, we got one hungry kid here."

Nikki leaned forward against the table, watching the couple. "Your wife is right Mac, what if it's a girl?"

MacGyver shrugged, a small grin coming to his face as he looked at both inquisitive women.

"Well that doesn't matter, she'll be the first woman to play in the NHL."

"Dinner is served--" Jack spoke up, his tone full of pride as he set the plate with the carved roast and vegetables in the center of the table. "Pass me your plates please." 

Mac stood and picked up both plates belonging to his wife and Nikki, handing them to the chef. 

Jack served some roast and vegetables, setting Nikki's plate down in front of her.

"Nikki." 

"Thank you Jack--" She set her napkin down on her lap and picked up her fork. Nikki looked up, seeing that everyone's eyes were suddenly on her.

"I guess I'll be the first to try the pot roast."  

Nikki cut into the tender meat and took a bite, closing her eyes in bliss. "Oh that's heavenly!"

"Uh actually I didn't do it--" MacGyver set his wife's plate down in front of her before sitting down himself. "The credit goes to Chef Dalton here."

Jack put his hand on his chest and gave a little bow of his head. "I thank you for your kind words about my cooking Nikki."

"You're welcome--" She replied as she gazed at the stout man, a small smile coming to her face.

Gillian watched the exchange; she too had a bite of the pot roast. 

"Wow Jack, Nikki's right. It's great."

"Thank you--" Jack picked up his plate and served himself some dinner; he sat down beside MacGyver and scooted his chair closer to the table.

"How goes the school Jack?" Gillian picked up her napkin from her lap and wiped her mouth; she picked up her ice tea and had a sip of it.

"It's good, doing really good. It's on break right now but there's a real possibility that I'm going to expand the business."

MacGyver creased his brow as he looked at his friend. "Really? You never mentioned that."

"Sure I did, you know how much I want Dalton Air to go from dream to reality." 

"Dalton Air?" Nikki asked as she reached across the table and picked up the small basket of bread and took a piece from it.

Mac cleared his throat and leaned forward; looking around his wife. 

"Jack's air transportation business."

"Oh! I see--" Nikki glanced across the table at the chef. "You're going to start transporting goods?"

"Maybe, I've been offered some contracts from a few companies."

"What's the cargo?" MacGyver picked up the bowl of vegetables and added a few more to his plate, setting the bowl back down.

Jack cleared his throat, two spots of red suddenly blooming on his cheeks. "It's uh…supplies, supplies to Central America--" He stated; his left eye twitching as he looked away from his partner's question.

"Jack?" Mac said as he gave him a sidelong glance.  "Your left eye? Remember?"

The stout man sighed, shaking his head as he turned back.

"Toys Mac, the cargo is toys. I have to take shipments of them into Central America."

MacGyver stared into his friend's blushing face seeing his left eye had stopped moving.

"There's nothing wrong with that Jack--" He said in a gentle reassuring tone.

"Nothing at all."

Jack seemed to take comfort in that and smiled. "Thanks Mac."

Nikki cleared her throat, getting the attention of all that were present around the table.

"If you would like Jack I could take a look at the contract and make sure that it's beneficial to both you and the company." 

A pair of hazel eyes widened. "You would? I'd really appreciate the financial advice."

Mac started to open his mouth, wanting to say that both he and Duncan had given Jack a truckload of financial advice. A sudden hand on his thigh made him look down; he saw it belonged to his wife and turned towards her raising an eyebrow.

"Something on your _mind_ Gill?"

Gillian smiled sweetly and leaned towards her husband. "Mac I just think that you should let _Nikki_ give Jack all the advice he needs. After all, that's what the foundation hired her for; financial consulting."

"Well yeah but--" Another squeeze of his wife's hand on his thigh made his eyes widen and his mouth close.

"Yeah Nikki will give you great advice Jack--" MacGyver cleared his throat, hoping to God his face wasn't red.

"Feeling a little--hormonal Gill?" 

Gillian gave his thigh a loving caress before slowly sliding her hand off it.  She maintained an innocent look on her face as she casually picked up her fork and resumed her dinner.

"Maybe."

"What was that all about?"

MacGyver asked as he gathered up the dishes from the table and carried them to the counter. 

"What was what about?" Gillian stood at the sink, rinsing each dish carefully before setting it down in the dishwasher.

Her husband came around the counter and stood beside her.

"You were _trying_ to turn me on in the middle of dinner!"

His wife looked up from the plate she washed off and smiled.

"No actually I wasn't."

Mac took a quick glance over his shoulder making sure they were alone.

"Then what would you call it? Any higher and you would have been grabbing a lot more than my thigh!"

"A dinner roll?" Gillian fluttered her eyelashes at her husband.

"Well _my_ dinner roll, but that's beside the point!" He whispered harshly as he checked over his shoulder once again. 

"Dinner time shenanigans in mixed company is not something you usually pull."

Gillian sighed, turning off the water. She picked up a dishtowel and dried her hands before taking her husband's hand and herding him over to the kitchen doorway that led into the living room. She peered around the wall briefly before pulling back.

"Take a look and you'll see why I distracted you--" She said as she moved out of his way and stood behind him.

MacGyver craned his neck, looking into the living room. He saw Jack and Nikki, sitting together on the couch.

Nikki had a smile on her face, her eyes sparkling as she spoke; occasionally her hand would touch Jack's arm. Jack nodded thoughtfully; absorbed in every way she spoke; giving her his undivided attention.

"Whoa!"  Mac whispered as he turned back, his eyebrows raised. "Gill?"

"Yes?" His wife answered, crossing her arms over her chest; a knowing grin on her face.

"Is it my imagination or--"

"It's not your imagination Mac; they seem to have taken an interest in one another."

"Yeah they seem too; or maybe Nikki really is interested in helping Jack with that contract."

Gillian shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. Come on, help me with dessert."

"That was really good apple pie Gillian; you must give me the recipe some time-" Nikki wiped her mouth with a napkin and set her plate and fork beside Jack's on top of the coffee table.

"Thanks, it was my mother's recipe. I'll copy it down for you--" Gillian sat beside her husband on the love seat, shifting slightly towards him.

Mac watched her, seeing her moving around trying to get comfortable. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I did a lot today and I think I'm being reminded in a none too gentle way."

"Braxton Hicks?" MacGyver put his hand on her stomach, rubbing it.

"Oh yeah, big time--" Gillian winced, her eyes closing briefly. "Guess I really _did_ overdo it."

Jack saw her pained face and his hazel eyes rounded. "Contractions? Do we need to get her to the hospital?" His voiced tinged with panic as he saw Gillian take a few deep breaths and rubbed her round belly. 

"No, no hospital Jack--" Mac reached down and took a hold of his wife's legs, lifting them and setting them across his as he helped her stretch out on the loveseat. "She just needs to rest that's all."

Nikki too was concerned and got up from the couch, kneeling down at her friend's side.

"You sure you're okay?"

Gillian turned towards her. "Yeah, I think so. I was just on my feet too much today and now I'm paying for it. They'll stop in a minute or two."

"When does your maternity leave start?" Reaching out towards her friend's hand, Nikki hesitated for a moment before covering Gillian's hand.

"Week after next." Gillian closed her eyes again, tilting her head back.

"Come on now Baby, take it easy--" Mac put his hand on the side of his wife's stomach; feeling it roll a little beneath his hand.

Nikki gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "I'm going to take a cab home Gillian. I can't ask you to take me home feeling like this."

Jack watched the exchange as if it were a tennis match; literally jumping out of his chair at the golden opportunity that was laid at his feet.

"Cabs are expensive Nikki, I'll drive you home."

"No, I'll take you Nikki--" Mac started to stand; only to have Nikki put up her hand.

"MacGyver, you stay here with your wife. She needs you."

"No, I insist!" Jack stood up, looking down at himself seeing that he still had on MacGyver's clothes. 

"Just let me get my stuff."

Nikki rose to her feet, shaking her head. "Jack I really appreciate it but I can't ask you to do that." 

Mac raised his head at his retreating friend. "Clothes are folded up on top of the dryer Jack."

"Grassy ass!" Jack called as he waved over his shoulder.

"He doesn't have to do this you know, I can call a cab--" Nikki crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her arms.

"If it was trouble Nikki he wouldn't have volunteered." MacGyver focused his attention back on his wife; seeing she looked a little calmer. "How ya doing?"

"Okay, better--" Gillian took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"All ready to go Nikki--" Jack had his bomber jacket back on, his brown cap on his head; in his arms he had his neatly folded clothes. 

"Shall we?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out his keys.

"Yes, of course--" Nikki reached out and touched both Gillian and Mac on the hand. "Thank you both so much for a perfectly lovely evening."

"It was our pleasure Nikki, see you at the foundation." Gillian gave her friend's hand a squeeze.

"I'm sorry you had to cut it short because of me."

"Don't be silly; just didn't spoil a thing--" She gave the reclining woman a smile.

"See you tomorrow."

Jack went over to Gillian and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Later Gilly Mac, take care of the little spud." He kissed his fingers and touched them gently to her stomach.

His concern caused red roses to bloom on Gillian's cheeks. "Night Jack, drive safely."

"I'm going to walk them both out, I'll be right back--" Mac got to his feet, looking down at his wife; who gave a nod.

"Night Nikki."

"Goodnight--" Nikki picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder as she, MacGyver and Jack walked out the front door.

Mac closed the door behind him, locking it as he flipped off the porch light. He glanced at the love seat, seeing his wife was no longer stretched out on it.

"You okay Gill?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Lock everything up and let's call it a night."_

Came her reply from the bedroom as MacGyver began flipping off lights. He went back into the kitchen and made sure the backdoor was secure and turned on the dishwasher as he headed down the hall towards the bedroom.

Gillian was already in bed, leaning back against the headboard in her coral colored night gown. She saw her husband and smiled as he closed the door.

"Nikki and Jack head out okay?"

"Yeah, they climbed into the Dalton Mobile and headed off into the sunset."

His wife snickered at that description of Jack's car; it was a 1953 gray Plymouth Cranbrook with turquoise colored trim and looked as if it was something Al Capone would love to cruise around in. The car was chunky and square, with its tiny round headlights and white wall tires.

"I think it's a cute car Mac."

"Sure, if you're into the _Godfather movies."_

Mac came around the bed and sat on his wife's side, he reached out to rub his hand across her little round belly. 

"How ya feeling?" 

"Better." 

"You know Gill I was thinking; maybe your maternity leave should start a little _sooner_ than the week after next."

His wife nodded, a deep sigh coming out of her as she closed her eyes briefly.

"Believe me, the thought ran through my mind too."

"Pete can push the paperwork through faster." 

"I think I better talk to him in the morning--" Gillian sat up, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright tonight."

MacGyver put his hand on the back of his wife's head and stroked her hair. "Maybe a little one."

Gillian pulled back from the hug and touched her husband's face ever so gently as her fingers traced up his cheekbone.

"Thanks for taking good care of us."

"That's what I'm here for--" Mac turned his head to the side and lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle sliding of lips. Gillian whimpered, her arms wrapping around her husband's neck as she deepened the kiss.

Mac sensed her intentions and pulled back from the lingering peck. 

"Gill, I don't think that would be a good idea considering what happened."

"Braxton Hicks are just practice contractions Mac and they stopped," Gillian reached out towards him and climbed into his lap, nuzzling the side of his face.

"Everything is just fine."

Her long legs wrapping around his waist caused a heat flash to reverberate through his pelvis. He groaned against it, trying to move back out of his wife's grasp. He gently removed her arms from around his neck.

"Gill, I _really_ think we need to be careful. You've had a rough enough day as it is." 

Gillian didn't give up, just scooted forward as he shifted back; finally he ran out of bed and her legs locked around him once more.

"Listen to me Mac, ever since I turned seven months you've been avoiding me like the plague!" She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, her lips brushing against the side of his neck.

MacGyver whimpered his head dropping back as he fought with his body. 

"The expecting book said that sometimes women have their babies in the seven month. It's sort of a dangerous time for that sort of thing to happen--" He closed his eyes against the tender kisses his wife made up his throat.

"Gillian we shouldn't--" He whispered, his voice sounding strained yet full of desire.

His wife stopped what she was doing, long enough to grin; seeing the red circles forming on MacGyver's face. She was getting to him in a hurry and after two weeks of going without, his resistance wasn't that strong.

"I'm not a little porcelain doll Mac, we can make love all the way up to the birth. Besides, an orgasm will contract the uterus and soothe the baby--" She kissed her way up to his face and attacked his lips with vigor, her hands slipped under his shirt.

"Oh _God_ you're not playing fair!" He replied breathlessly as his wife's small fingers made their way up his back.

"Of course I'm not; I'm trying to seduce you," Gillian moved her hands around him and lifted her nightgown over her head, dropping it to the floor.

Mac's eyes traced her up and down; she was still beautiful to him, even more so now with her slightly swollen tummy. He gripped her shoulders, his fingers sinking into them as he pulled her to him, the last of his resistance fading as he lowered her to the bed and began kissing her.

"This is a really neat car Jack."

Nikki looked around the large roomy car, noticing the gray vinyl seating and the old fashioned radio and dials in the dashboard.

"Did you do the work on it yourself?"

Jack glanced at his passenger, a proud smile coming to his face.

"Yes ma'am, I always wanted a beauty like this and once the school became a success I found this car and spent the next 18 months working on it. MacGyver helped me scrounge for parts and helped with the engine but the majority of the work I did on my own."

"Well you did an excellent job on it--" Nikki shifted in her seat, her dark eyes taking the driver in.

"What? Something wrong?" Jack's gaze bounced between his passenger and the road; her sudden stare made him a little nervous.

"Oh nothing its just that--You've changed so much since the last time I saw you Jack."

"Eh, water under the bridge. That was another lifetime ago Nikki--" Jack stated as he concentrated on the road ahead, his round headlights the only thing cutting through the darkness of the lonely stretch of road.

Nikki nodded, sighing heavily as she faced forward once again.

"I know what you mean. I'm on my second lifetime too--" She lowered her head to look at her hands.

"I'm sorry I passed judgment on you Jack, I had no right to do that."

The stout man peered at her, a grin coming to his face. "Like I said Nikki, water under the bridge."

His right hand let go of the steering wheel and held it out to her.

"Friends?"

Reaching out with her left, Nikki placed her hand in the center of Jack's larger, pudgier one.

"Friends."

They both shook and the gentle envelopment of Jack's hand around hers made Nikki's face burn with a blush. His grip was oddly comforting and for the briefest of moment she found herself not wanting it to end.

"Ah, here we are--" Jack let go of her hand as he turned the wheel, the little car going up down a side road that took them both into the hills overlooking the city. 

"Boy talk about isolation." 

Nikki looked out the passenger window at the bright lights of the city below. 

"I know, but I like it that way. This way I don't have any nosy neighbors."

"Or anyone else either."

Finally they came to the end of the road, the two headlights focusing on a simple red brick house ranch style house with a double car garage and a rock landscaped front yard, surrounded by a black wrought iron fence.

"Nice--" The car pulled up into the driveway and put in park. Jack turned to his passenger and gave her a smile.

"It was good seeing you again Nikki and may I say that you're one gutsy lady."

Nikki blinked at the kind words, not really sure if she was worthy of them.

"I am? For what?"  

"When something like that happens to some people, they get knocked down and never get back up from it." Jack reached out and touched her hand.

"But not you, you did what you had to do to get better and now look at you." He saw the astonishment in her dark eyes, watching them widen.

"You're a fighter Nikki and you've got a lot to be proud of."

"Jack I--" Nikki shook her head, not sure what to say. What could she _possibly_ say? He had paid her a huge compliment that had literally left her speechless.  She did the only thing she could; Nikki scooted over in the seat and put her hand around Jack's neck. Before Jack could do anything she pushed him towards her, their lips meeting in a kiss.

Taken by complete surprise Jack gasped, his eyes widening for a moment before sliding closed. A rush of tingles erupted within his body leaving him breathless as it ended.

Nikki reached down and picked up her purse; a small satisfied smile on her lips.

"Thanks for the ride Jack, goodnight."

"Night--" Jack managed to wheeze out, his body still reacting from that kiss. He raised his hand to her as she passed across the headlights and he waited until she went inside before dropping his car into reverse.

Mac closed his eyes briefly as he rested his head on his wife's stomach. He sighed heavily, the sound a satisfied one as a small contented smile lit up his face. He pressed an ear to his wife's skin and listened to the sounds her stomach made.

"Tuning in are you?" Gillian asked, her fingers playing with his tousled hair.

"Just seeing what's going on in there--" He turned his head and gave her stomach a kiss as he stretched out beside Gillian. He reached out and pulled her against his bare chest, nuzzling her hair.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away these past couple of weeks; I just didn't want anything to happen."

"I know Mac, I wasn't angry about it--" Gillian raised her head and gazed into her husband's face. She laid a hand on his cheek and stroked his face.

"I missed you." 

MacGyver turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "I missed you too."

A smile came to his lips and he looked at her, the corner of his mouth drawing up.  He took her hand away from his face and leaned forward, forcing her back on the bed.

Gillian laughed, seeing her husband's playful expression and the heat returning to his eyes. It made a flush run through her own body as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I take it you want to show me how much you missed me?" 

"If you're up for it--" Mac dropped his head and pressed his mouth to hers, stretching out over his wife. He shifted to his knees, concentrating his weight there. The last thing he wanted to do was crush his child or make his wife uncomfortable. 

His wife snickered as she turned her head to the side, her husband's kiss traveled to her neck. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing their bodies close together.

"Seems like I'm not the only one that is." 

That got her husband laughing as he buried his head in her chest.

"Two weeks can take its toll and cold showers can only get you so far--" He raised his head and kissed her again, both his hands coming to her face.

Gillian sighed, wiggling against him as her fingers slid down his back.

"Why didn't you say anything to me sooner?"

Mac stopped what he was doing and raised his head, staring down into his wife's face.

"Because there were some days you didn't feel good or were tired and the last thing you needed was your husband trying to jump you."

His wife shook her head slowly and grinned. "Well I feel pretty damn good right now Mac. We can do _anything_ you want."

"Oh I _like_ the sound of that--" Her husband beamed as their lips met once again; the slow, deep kisses had both of them panting and red faced as their passion became renewed.

"Roll onto your side Gill--" Mac leaned back on his haunches, giving Gillian room to move. She carefully shifted onto her side, turning away from him.

"Come here--" Gillian glanced over her shoulder at her husband, her eyes bright and beckoning.

MacGyver needed no further invitation; he stretched out and crawled behind his wife, nuzzling the side of her neck as he ran his hand down her thigh and lifted it. He was about to lay Gillian's long leg on top of his when the doorbell starting ringing and with it came a strong pounding on the front door.

The couple started, Gillian sat up, her heart racing.

"Who can that be?"

"Who cares who it is?" Mac reached out and touched her shoulder, trying to lay her back down.

"I'm not going to answer the door this late."

Gillian laid back, her gazed still fixed on the bedroom door. "What if it's someone important?"

"What could be that important?" MacGyver kissed the shoulder of his wife, making her sigh.

_"MacGyver, open the door! Come on its me Jack! Let me in!" _ 

"Oh _God_!"  MacGyver heard the familiar voice and dropped his head in the space between his wife's neck and shoulder.

_"Mac please!__ It's important!"_

"You better answer the door--" Gillian's body shook as she started laughing.

"I don't think Jack is going to go home until he talks to you."

"Of _course_ he's not--" MacGyver grumbled as he crawled across the bed and stood up.  He opened his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts, slipping them on.

"If I didn't know better I would swear he was Pete."

_"Mac!__ You hearing me buddy? I need to talk to you and Gillian both!"_

"Yeah Jack! Just give me a minute to get some clothes on!" MacGyver shouted back, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Maybe you better take a cold shower Sweetheart---" Gillian sat up leaning against the headboard; still snickering over the sudden interruption. 

"We better get used to stuff like this Honey; newborn babies have that wonderful sense of timing too." 

Mac bent over and picked up his t-shirt, pulling it down his chest. 

"I can forgive a newborn,_ they_ don't know any better," He opened his wife's closet and plucked her robe from the hook on the back, tossing it at her. 

"Come on, he said it was important."

Gillian groaned as she keeled over on the bed. "Why do I have to go along?"

"Because, I'm not about to suffer alone and if I had to get up for this--" He stopped in mid sentence and cleared his throat; his cheeks suddenly becoming a flaming red.

"In more than one way-- so do you and besides he said both of us."

"All right, all right--" Gillian said as she picked her robe up and got out of the bed.

MacGyver took one last deep breath, hoping that it wasn't obvious to Jack what he and Gillian had been doing. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. A blast of cool, damp night air hit him as he flicked on the porch light.

The bulb burst into life, illuminating the wide eyed face of Jack Dalton. 

"Jack?" Mac quickly unlocked the wrought iron door and opened it, stepping down onto the porch. He put both hands on his stunned friend's shoulders and gave them a light shake.

Gillian touched the open door, closing her robe together a little better. She too saw Jack's almost catatonic stare.

"Is he okay?"

"Jack? You all right?"  MacGyver shook his friend's shoulder a little more firmly, seeing him blink rapidly and look at his friend.

"Mac--It's unbelievable. I--I just _can't believe it!"  Jack took his cap off wiping his hand down his face before slipping it back over his head._

"Can't believe what Jack?" Mac sighed exasperatedly as he leaned against the doorway and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's _late_ and we were in bed."

Jack seemed to come back to himself and grinned sheepishly at his friends. "Sorry--didn't mean to spoil your fun. But the most _amazing thing happened to me tonight!"_

"So what happened?"  Mac crossed his arms over his chest, his patience beginning to grow thin.

Gillian raised an eyebrow at her husband before stepping down onto the porch, taking Jack by the arm.

"Come on in Jack. We'll go back inside for some pie and you can tell us all about it."

Mac's face turned a deep shade of red as he coughed hard, covering his mouth with the napkin. He had been eating a bite of pie when Jack finally told them what had happened.

"Mac?" Gillian moved around the counter and over to her husband, patting him on the back.

"Are you okay?"

He picked up his glass of milk and had a sip of it, the coughing finally stopping.

"Yeah--I'm okay. Just went down the wrong tube--" MacGyver took a deep breath as he raised his head and stared at the stout man that sat across the table from him.

"She did _what_?"

"Kissed me, right on the lips!" Jack leaned back in his chair and sighed dreamily.

"Just puckered up and planted a wet one right on the kisser."

Gillian pulled out the chair next to her husband and sat down beside him. She watched Jack eat his pie for a minute or two reading his body language. Jack seemed almost giddy, fidgeting in his chair with a large grin on his face. 

"Jack, you like Nikki don't you?"

"Sure what's not to like? She's smart, elegant, funny--" He cut another piece of the apple pie and took a bite of it.

Mac heard all this, nodding his head as he glanced at his wife briefly, raising his eyebrow.

"Well yeah and a whole lot more."

"And way out of my league--" Jack looked down at his pie, his happy mood suddenly vanishing.

"Oh come on Jack, I don't believe that," Mac stood up from the table and picked up his empty plate. He set it down in the sink and took out three glasses from the drain board. 

Gillian got up and opened the refrigerator, handing her husband the gallon of milk. 

"Neither do I," she stood beside her husband as he filled three glasses. She picked one up and walked around the counter, setting it down in front of Jack. She put a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him.

"Nikki's been through a rough time, her whole world has been turned upside down Jack. She's basically had to start over; she's not the same woman she was."

Jack raised his head, his hazel eyes shining and hopeful. "Really? You think there's a chance?"

"Yeah I do." 

"Gill's right, you have to start out slow, ask her out on a date--" Mac brought the other two glasses of milk to the table, handing one to his wife.

"A date?" Jack shook his head, putting his hands out. "Whoa whoa there compadre--I can't _just_ ask her out on a date!" His gaze bounced between the standing MacGyver's. "After all she's been through she's going to get spooked."

Gillian had a sip of the milk and set it down on the table. She glanced over her shoulder at her husband. "He's right Mac, Nikki is taking things one day at a time."

Mac walked up behind his wife and put his arms around her. "All right so--we make it a double date! We'll come with you and do something fun so there's no pressure on anyone."

"Fun like what Mac?" Gillian touched the arms around her, stroking them.

"Oh I don't know, how about we go bowling?" 

"Bowling?"  Both Gillian and Jack in unison, their expression uncertain.

Jack scoffed shaking his head. "Mac--if you think for one minute that Nikki Carpenter is going to put on those multicolored shoes--" 

"Why not Jack? Tonight she was more relaxed and fun then I've _ever_ seen her and I've known her for a lot longer than you," Mac leaned his head down, resting his chin on Gillian's left shoulder.

"That's true Jack, Nikki really did seem at ease around you--" Gillian's eyebrow raised. "_Especially after you took the blame for that bottle."_

The stout man's mouth dropped open, his lower jaw hitting the table. "You _knew_? How is it that--?"

He closed his mouth slowly and sighed. "Guess that's a silly question huh?"

"A little bit," Gillian winked at him. 

"It was pretty obvious Jack; Nikki looked so mortified about it." MacGyver spoke up, seeing Jack raise his arms and let them fall in exasperation.

"You _too?_ Man I can't get away with anything!"   

"You never could Jack, even when we were kids--" Mac started laughing, rocking his wife a little from side to side. "So are we on for the date yes or no?"

"Sure, I'd be willing to give it a shot. How do I ask her?"

Gillian shook her head. "You don't Jack; I'll take care of that."

The elevator came to a slow stop, signaled its arrival to the floor with a ding and the metal doors slid open. Gillian poked her head out briefly before stepping off. She walked down the maroon carpeted hall reading the brass name plates on each door; trying to find the one that belonged to Nikki. Finally she came to a set of double glass doors that parted as she approached. Behind them sat another pair of cherry wood doors that displayed the name of NICOLE CARPENTER, FINANCIAL CONSULANT.

"Bingo--" Gillian said to herself as she knocked on the doors.

_"Come in."_

Gillian gripped one of the door knobs and opened it, peering around the doorframe. She saw her friend, sitting at her computer dressed in a mauve colored business suit.

"Nikki? Am I disturbing you?"

The dark haired woman brightened as she swiveled her chair around. "Of course not Gillian."

She smiled when she saw the pregnant woman in the paisley blue maternity dress come into the room.

"I wanted to come see your office--" Gillian looked around; the office was the same as hers in terms of the size and the shelves that lined one wall. The only real difference being the couch that sat in the center wasn't white like hers but rather a dark blue. The shelves had books and photos in them and there were prints of Van Gogh and Monet painting hanging on the walls.

"It's nice Nikki."

"Thank you, I tried to keep it simple--" Nikki rose out of her chair and came to stand beside her friend.  "I just wanted to thank you again for dinner the other night. I really had a good time."

Gillian smiled, taking Nikki's hands. "It was a lot of fun wasn't it? It's always a colorful evening whenever Jack Dalton is around."

"He's something all right, why don't we sit down?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

The two women over to the plush navy blue couch and sat down; Gillian's eyes widened a little as she sank into the pillowy cushion, her knees practically up her nose. 

"Oh no this is going to be fun getting out of."

Nikki saw her struggle a little and smiled. "It's a very comfortable couch."

"Yeah I can see that, but it might be a little _too comfortable--" Gillian put her hand on the arm and managed to pull herself out of it a little, scooting close to the edge. "Ah that's better, although I might need my husband to come up here and pull me up."_

"I'll give you a hand if you need one--" Nikki's lips twitched and she touched her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh. 

Gillian saw her and smiled. "It's okay Nikki, I _know I probably look like a turtle that got flipped over onto its back and can't get back over, right?"_

That mental image was her undoing; the dark haired woman burst into laughter. She dropped her head, her long dark locks spilling forward as the giggles rippled out of her. She leaned back against the couch; her eyes bright. 

"I'm so sorry Gillian."

"No need to be sorry--" Gillian reached out and patted Nikki's hand. "It's good to see you laugh."

Nikki took in a deep breath and let it out slowly shaking her head; her face still flushed from the laughter.

"I have to admit it's been a long time since I laughed like that Gillian," Nikki looked down at the couch a moment, a somber expression dropping over her face like a veil. 

"There were times when I didn't think I ever would again."

"I know, but you're finding out how wrong you were about that--" Gillian reached out and touched one of Nikki's hands.

"Here you are laughing and smiling again."

The dark haired woman turned to look at her. "I know, believe me it really is surprising."

Gillian scoffed at that, shaking her head. "You just need to get out more and have some fun."

"Fun? What kind of fun?" Nikki stared at her, seeing the mischief suddenly light up Gillian's eyes.

"Bowling--" Gillian stated, her lips twitching a little in a suppressed grin.

"Bowling?" Nikki repeated, her brow creasing as she suddenly shifted in the couch. "Gillian, as much as I _appreciate_ the offer; I just _can't_ see myself--"

"Jack will be there--" She interrupted before Nikki could finish speaking, watching the uncertainty quickly dissolve.

"I'd love to--" Nikki's face blushed as she casually glanced away from her friend, hoping Gillian wouldn't notice her pink cheeks.

Gillian couldn't help but smile at her friend's sudden change of heart, not to mention her flaming face.

"You _like_ Jack, don't you?"

"Oh don't be silly now Gillian," Nikki got up from the couch fast, heading back over to her desk. "I hardly know him."

"Yeah I know but--" Gillian tried to get up as fast as Nikki had but realized she couldn't. She struggled a little before she finally the slid her bottom all the way to the edge the couch and planted her feet.  With a strong push of her legs; the pregnant woman arched her back a little and stood up.  

"You had a good time with Jack, and he's a sweet guy." 

"Yes he is," Nikki sat down in her desk chair and spun it towards Gillian. "It's not that simple Gill and you know its not. I've been through a lot and I don't know if I'm ready to get involved with anyone--" She sighed looking down at her lap. 

Gillian leaned her bottom against the edge of Nikki's desk, standing over her. "Nikki it's not a date really, it's just four friends getting together for a good time, that's all. Jack is going to just happen to be with us, there's no pressure on anyone to do anything but have fun."

"Really?" Nikki's eyes lifted to meet Gillian, the corners of her mouth elevated slightly.

"Really--" Gillian put her hand up. "Scouts honor."

"When and where?" 

A smile bloomed on Gillian's face. "Just come to the house Friday night after work, we'll go from there to Bowlero Lanes."

Nikki sighed, shaking her head. "I must be crazy, but okay."

MacGyver whistled as he opened his bedroom door and strolled in, seeing the supine body of his wife. A soft smile came to his face as he stopped beside the bed and peered down at her. 

Gillian lay on her side, in nothing but a white slip, her work clothes lay in a pile on the floor at Mac's feet and he bent over and picked them up. He placed them in the wicker hamper on the far side of the room.

He walked back around to his side, gazing at her as he gently sat down, swinging his legs up onto the bed. She dozed peacefully, her lovely face calm and serene. Gillian had taken the braid out of her hair and now the deep red locks fanned out behind her; covering most of her pillow. 

Mac slid close to her, closing his eyes as his lips touched to her temple; feeling his heart speed up just from the light scent of her perfume mixed in with her shampoo. That smell had become a part of Mac's life, a warm comforting scent that always made him feel safe and at ease. 

His left hand reached out and gently came to rest on the slight swell of her stomach, stroking it gently.

"Mac?" He heard a drowsy voice ask and leaned back, seeing his wife's eyes were open.

"Yeah?"

Gillian stared up at him, her eyes soft and dreamy. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," Mac lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her warm lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Gillian sighed, reaching up to touch his face. "I talked to Nikki about bowling, she agreed."

Mac smiled at the feel of her little fingers sliding across down his cheek. "I'll give Jack a call." 

His hand continued its slow tracing over his wife's stomach, a sudden thump against his palm got his attention.

"Wow that was a strong one."

"I know, why do you think I feel so tired? I feel like I'm carrying a soccer player in here," Gillian placed her hand over her husband's.

"You probably are," MacGyver sat up and bent over, planting a kiss on Gillian's stomach.

"Going somewhere?" Gillian asked as her husband climbed off the bed.

"Yeah, I'm going to take care of dinner and give Jack a call," Mac stood beside the bed and bent over; staring down at his wife.

"You and Pele just get some rest." 

"Okay," Gillian rolled onto her back; she sat up partially and kissed her husband. "Say hi to Jack for me."

"I will--" Mac straightened back up and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_"Yo MacGyver!__ How's it going Bud?"_

"Good Jack, fine. You?"

MacGyver stood behind the kitchen counter, armed with a large butcher knife. He carefully sliced up boneless chicken breast into small pieces. 

The slightly tinny voice of Jack Dalton came through the speaker of the small grey portable phone attached to his belt. He had the headset on; the black microphone pressed to his cheek leaving his hands free to make dinner.

_"Pretty good amigo, you know me, I always got stuff to do. How's Mamacita?"_

"Sleeping at the moment, she told me to tell you hi for her--" Mac set the knife down and opened the oven door, taking out the big round skillet. He set it down on the gas burner and picked up the cutting board, sliding the already cut chicken pieces into it.

_"Aww that's sweet of her, give her and baby Mac a kiss for me."_

"I will. Listen Jack, the reason I called is Gill talked to Nikki today about Friday night." 

The line went dead and Mac's spine straightened. "Jack?" He tapped the headset and stepped back from the counter and looked down at the unit.  "Jack? Are you there?"

_"Do I want to know what she said?"_

"She said yes Jack. She'll be over her at six," he once more picked up the knife and finished cutting up the chicken. He put the last of it in the skillet and turned on the burner; with of a soft hiss of gas it ignited.

_"She did? She will? Oh no! I mean--Mac, what am I going to do?"_

"Jack, just calm down. I thought you _liked_ Nikki."

_"I do, but...its just that. I didn't THINK she'd be the kind of lady that would even PASS by a bowling alley much less go into one."_

MacGyver set the cutting board and knife in the sink and opened the freezer door, pulling out a bag of frozen stir fry vegetables.

"We told you that Nikki isn't like she used to be Jack. She needs someone to show her that life isn't always full of pain and misery and who better to teach her that than you?"

_"I'm not the best teacher for that job Mac. Life hasn't been all that peaches and creams for me either."_

"Jack---" Mac poured the vegetables in the skillet, the ice chips touching the hot surface making it sizzle.  The excitement in Jack's voice faded like smoke in the wind and MacGyver touched the mike and lowered it a little, his face growing pensive.

"I know it hasn't, but I still think you're the best person for the job. You've overcome a lot Jack, stuff that would make most people throw in the towel. Nikki couldn't ask for a better friend."

Gillian opened the door, smiling widely at the woman behind it. 

"Hi Nikki, come on in--" she unlocked the wrought iron door and pushed it open, moving aside.

"Thank you Gillian," Nikki stepped over the threshold and gave her a friend a smile.

"You look nice."

"Oh, thank you--" 

Dressed in maternity jeans and a sleeveless maroon shirt; Gillian wasn't quite sure nice fit the description; if anything she looked casual and comfortable, perfect attire for bowling. 

"Uhh Nikki," she closed the door behind her friend and gave her the once over. Nikki had on a plum colored cashmere sweater and matching silk pants.

Nikki turned around and saw Gillian's face and the way she looked at her attire. "Is something wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Well--" Gillian cleared her throat, trying to find a nice way to put things. "You look lovely Nikki, you really do but for bowling you _may be a tad overdressed." _

"Really? But this is all I have to wear."

"Not necessarily! Come with me," Gillian took Nikki's hands and took her down the hall to her bedroom.

"I think I may have some clothes in here that might fit you--"  The pregnant woman opened her closet and walked into it, coming back with a pair of black jeans and a deep wine colored sweater with pearl buttons going down the front of it.

"Here, try these on--"  

Nikki took the two hangers that were handed to her and put them against her. "Really Gillian, this isn't necessary."

"Nikki, I _insist_. We're going to be sweating and using chalk powder. The last thing you need is to ruin your good work clothes--" Gillian crossed her arms over her chest. "That gorgeous sweater is made of cashmere and those things aren't cheap and those pants are silk and they don't give those away either."

"Well, maybe you're right," Nikki shrugged, smiling. "What the heck, I'll try them on. You and I are pretty much the same size."

"Not right now we're not," Gillian's hand touched over her rounded stomach laughing. "But I know what you mean." 

"Is that the bathroom?" Nikki leaned to one side, looking around MacGyver's dresser to see the open door.

"Sure, but you don't need to go in there, I'll give you some privacy--" Gillian turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Gillian?"

The sound of her name made her whip around, seeing her husband and Jack Dalton coming through the front door.

"Hi guys, where did you go?" Gillian went down the hall and hugged Jack.

"Hey Mamacita, how's your bun?" Jack chuckled as he placed a gentle hand on Gillian's stomach and gave a small pat.

"Fine Jack, getting bigger--" She stepped back and looked the pilot over. To Gillian's surprise he had on black jeans and she could see a dark blue button down shirt through the open ends of his unzipped bomber jacket. "Wow Jack you look _great,_ very handsome. I've never seen you in jeans before."

"Yeah well--" He cleared his throat, tugging at the collar of his sudden tight fitting shirt.

"So where did you go?" Gillian asked again, seeing her husband's hand behind his back.

The blond man in the grey jeans and white button down shirt shrugged his shoulders.

"Nowhere special, just thought I'd pick Jack up, gas up the Nomad before we headed out."

His wife narrowed her eyes at his sudden suspicious grin. "Nowhere huh, then why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat?"

Mac's eyebrows raised in mock astonishment. "Me? What did I do?"

Jack watched this little exchange, his hazel eyes going back and forth between the couple. 

"Now Mac, it's not nice to tease a pregnant woman. Just give them to her already."

"Give me what?" Gillian turned around to look at the stout man, his eyebrows wiggling playfully.

"He means these," Mac brought his hand from around his back, a bouquet of pink roses in them.

His wife glanced over her shoulder; she saw the roses and sighed, her expression softening.

"Mac—What are these for?"

"Do I need a reason to give my wife flowers?" He tilted his head to one side as he handed them to her; a pleased smile on his face at her astonishment.

"Well no I guess not," Gillian took the bundle and buried her nose in them, inhaling the soft sent.

"Excuse me—I hate to interrupt."

Jack's eyes bugged out of his head and his mouth dropped open as he turned around and met the sight coming down the hall. It was Nikki Carpenter, but it wasn't.  The black jeans she wore accentuated her slim waist and curvaceous hips. The sweater she wore was a little off the shoulder and had a low neckline; the color fit her skin tone perfectly making it appear to almost glow.

MacGyver saw Nikki, he too was taken aback briefly by now nice she looked, recognizing his wife's sweater. He wasn't the only one that reacted to Nikki, Mac did a double take when he saw Jack and cleared his throat, leaning towards his friend.

"Jack, a fly is going to drop into your mouth if you don't close it."

The stout man came back to himself, swallowing hard. "Sorry."

Gillian grinned widely as she saw her friend. "Nikki, you look ready to bowl."

"I think I am--" She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked down at herself, amazed at how well the clothes fit and how different she looked.

"Look what Mac gave me," Gillian showed her flowers to Nikki.

"Aww MacGyver they're lovely. What a thoughtful gift."

Jack couldn't help but see the tiny flash of wistfulness on Nikki's face at the flowers. He cleared his throat and reached out to Gillian's bouquet. "May I?"

Gillian knew instantly what he meant and gave Jack a nod. "Of course."

The stout man plucked a flower and handed it to Nikki, giving her a slight bow. "For you dear Lady, for your beauty can only be compared to a rose."

Nikki's face instantly reddened as she took the pink rose from between Jack's stubby fingers.

"Thank you Jack, it's very sweet of you--" She held the flower up to her nose and sniffed it, her lips pulled back in a smile.

"Wow this place is _great!_" 

Jack smiled widely as the foursome stepped through the glass doors of Bowlero Lanes. Looking like a typical bowling alley, Bowlero had multicolored blue outdoor carpeting that stretched from one end of the building to the other. 

The upper deck consisted of a snack bar that looked to be straight out of the 60's; posters of classic movies, photos of Elvis and Jimi Hendrix amongst the décor. A huge light up menu boasted everything from hamburgers and nachos to milkshakes and buckets of beer.

The lower deck had the lanes themselves, the light tan floors buffed to a high gloss; the scent of chalk and polish hung heavily in the air. The wall above the pins had a mural of Hawaii with a bright blue ocean rolling towards the brown sand, a bright green palm tree and a young woman with dark hair in a bright red flower printed dress.

Mac nodded as he hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, standing beside his wide eyed friend. 

"Yeah I kind of figured you'd find this place interesting."

Jack turned to look at him, shaking his head. "Interesting? It's more than interesting Mac! All we're missing is some Beach Boys music and it'd be a time warp!" 

Nikki nodded in agreement; she too marveled at the nostalgia that practically dripped from the ceiling. "Certainly brings back memories for me. I haven't been bowling since I was a teenager."

"Yeah me either, my father loved to bowl--" Gillian watched a few bowlers; they were at the far end of the lanes. "We have our pick of lanes."

"All right, let's pay and have some fun!" MacGyver spotted the counter, the gang of four people going over to it.  The brown haired man behind it in the blue polo shirt gave him a nod. He had a friendly smile and the name Carl stitched into the breast pocket of his shirt.

"Evening folks, help you with something?"

"Yeah, we'd like a lane please. We've got four players and need the shoes and all that go with it."

"Sure, no problem, shoe sizes?"

"Two men's, sizes 10 and 10 and a half and uhhh--" Mac turned around and looked at his wife.

"An eight and a half and a size--"  He looked at Nikki and the dark haired woman smiled.

"Size seven, please."

"Here you go--" 

The shoes, half blue, half red, were lined up along the counter while Carl punched numbers on the register. 

"Okay with everything that'll be 32.48."

Mac reached behind him and pulled his wallet out at the exact same time Jack did. For a moment both men froze, looking at each other.

"No don't worry Jack, I got it."

"You sure?" 

"Yeah--" Mac gave his friend a grin as he took bills out of his wallet and handed them to Carl.

"Thanks Mac, that's nice of you," Jack suddenly brightened. "Well since you got the game I'll get the food, how's that sound?"

"Sounds fair to me."

"Yeah me too," Gillian gathered up the four pairs of shoes, handing the size seven ones to Nikki.

"What are you going to get Jack?"

Jack smiled gleefully, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Some nachos, some chili fries, a pitcher of beer--" He glanced at Nikki and his smile suddenly evaporated.

"Oh! On second thought, just a pitcher of cola;" he cleared his throat, his cheeks glowed with embarrassment; he had forgotten about Nikki's rehab stint.

Nikki saw Jack's red face and shook her head; smiling. "Jack, it's all right. If you want to enjoy a pitcher of beer you don't have to drink soda on my account."

"I don't want to make you feel awkward of uncomfortable Nikki--"  Jack's face had begun to return to its normal hue, his hazel eyes serious as he looked at her.

"You won't, I promise--" Nikki reached out and touched his hand. "I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine. Just be sure you get a pitcher of ginger ale for me."

"I won't forget the ginger ale."

Jack and Nikki stared at one another, neither one said anything for what seemed like the longest time. Gillian watched them, the chemistry between them so obvious even the air felt electrified. She glanced over her shoulder at Mac; he too noticed what was going on and raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"How about we go pick a lane and I'll help you get the food Jack?"  MacGyver cleared his throat, hating to break up the moment. 

"Sounds good Mac," Jack finally looked away from Nikki, both of them seemed a little flushed.

"Come on Nikki, let's pick a nice lane--" Gillian led Nikki in one direction while Mac took Jack in the other. 

"Here we go, a feast fit for a _king!"_

Jack smiled proudly as he set a fully loaded tray down in the center of the small round table; piled high with nachos, hamburgers and chili fries.

"And you've got enough food there to feed an entire kingdom," Mac mumbled as he set down a second tray that had a pitcher of ginger ale and a pitcher of beer. He poured his wife a cup of ginger ale and handed it to her.

"Here you go Gill."

"Thanks Mac--" Gillian glanced up at her husband, giving him a smile as she took the cup.

The loud rumbling of demolished pins rang out and the group turned towards the other side of the lane to see the party cheering.

"Well sounds like they're having a good time--" Mac poured another glass of ginger ale and handed it to Nikki. 

"Thank you."

"Come on Bartender, pour _me_ a cold one!" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at MacGyver, a sheepish grin on his face.

Mac sighed, narrowing his eyes playfully as he picked up another cup. 

"Fine Jack, but you better be a good tipper," he titled the cup down a little and filled it with the foamy beer, handing it across the table to Jack.

"Grassy ass Amigo," he dipped his head down to suck off some of the foam from the top as he sat down.

Nikki saw him and covered her mouth, hiding her snicker. "Enjoying yourself Jack?"

"Nectar of the gods!" Jack exclaimed; raising his head finally; his mustache now completely covered with foam.

"You got some nectar on your lips there Zeus," Mac handed Jack a napkin as he too sat down, taking the chair beside his wife. He looked over the pile of food and plucked a nacho from the plate.

"So, are we in teams or what?"

"We can do teams," Jack's voice sounding a little muffed as he wiped his mouth.

"Or me and Nikki versus you and Mac--" Gillian eyed one of the plates of chili fries and took it from the tray, setting it down in front of her.

"The battle of the sexes?" Jack crumpled up the napkin and set it back down on the tray. "Well I can do that as long as they're no hard feelings," he looked at both Gillian and Mac. "And no one ends up on the couch."

"No hard feelings Jack, this is for fun its not like we're competing here--" MacGyver tapped his fingers on the table. "Right?" 

Gillian nodded. "Right! We're here to have a good time--" She wiped her mouth and hands with a napkin and stood up. "I'll get us a couple of balls Nikki--" She walked around the table and up the stairs to the long shelves that contained dozens of balls.

"Here let me help you Gill, excuse me," Nikki got up to join her, both women looking over the racks of multicolored balls.

"Gill, get an eight pounder," Mac called out to his wife; she turned around and locked eyes with him. She knew why Mac had said that and gave him a small reassuring smile and a nod before turning back to find an eight pound ball.

Jack watched the exchange as he had another sip of his beer. "Don't want her to hurt herself or what?"

"No, she's not supposed to put a lot of pressure or strain her abdomen--"  MacGyver faced the table once more, crossing his arms on top of it. He turned his head to look at his wife; watching her for a moment.

"Bowling is probably the last thing she should be doing but she didn't want to miss out on tonight. She's only going to bowl one game."

"She'll be fine Mac, Gill is tough--" Jack watched Nikki trailing behind Gillian. "And she's not the only one," he whispered; his eyes riveted to the sight of the dark haired woman. Nikki moved with the grace and delicateness of a swan; her small hands treating each bowling ball she touched as if it was a piece of fine China that needed special handling.

"God she's like a princess--" He said out loud, his voice dreamy and serene.

"Yeah she is," Mac agreed as he reached out and patted Jack's shoulder; the action startling Jack out of his stupor, he blinked rapidly as he looked at Mac. 

"She's what?"

"A princess, you just said Nikki was a princess."

The stout man's face turned a deep shade of red, his cheeks like apples. "I said that out loud?" Jack touched his hand to his mouth briefly as he stared helplessly at MacGyver. "Oh man, I got it bad Mac. What am I going to do?"

MacGyver gave Jack's shoulder another pat. "Just be yourself Jack—just be yourself."

Jack's ball rumbled down the alley, the dark blue ball aligned perfect in the center as it hit the white pins; scattering them all in all directions.

"Yes!" He clapped his hands together and turned around. "Strike Gill! Mark it down!"

"I got it Jack," Gillian sat in the little grey chair and picked up the pen marking an X beside Jack's name. Nikki sat beside her and looked up at the monitor above their heads, seeing her name next on the list.

"Well it's my turn," her shoes squeaked against the polished floor as she looked in the ball return for hers. The color of her ten pound ball a dark red, Nikki stuck her fingers in it and lifted it out. She raised it up just under her chin and began taking her steps as she swung the ball back and released it. It rolled down the lane and knocked over all the pins, much to her surprise.

"Wow Nikki, good job!" Gillian said behind her, Nikki turned around an uncertain smile on her face.

"Thank you."

"You're form could use some work though Nikki, I'd be glad to show you when its your turn again."

"I'd appreciate that Jack," Nikki went back over to the table and picked up a foiled wrapped hamburger.

"My turn yet?" Mac came down the stairs with another tray; it had four chili dogs on it and another pitcher of ginger ale. He set it down on the table and looked up at the monitor.

"Oh! It is my turn, sorry for the hold up."

"Don't worry about it Mac, we're not in a hurry," Jack spotted the chili dogs and his face brightened.

"Ooo chili dogs! Man after my own heart!" He picked one up and took a bite out of it, closing his eyes in bliss.

Mac walked around the table and over to the ball return, picking up a black ball. "Hey Jack; pass one of those to my wife please."

Gillian turned around and held out her hand. "My child demands a chili dog."

"Sure, I can't deny a baby," Jack passed a plate with a chili dog to Gillian.

"Come on Mac, get a strike!" She faced forward again watching her husband about to bowl as she set her plate aside.

"I'll try," MacGyver held the ball out in front of him and swung it back. He crouched down and released the ball; straightening back up and taking a few steps backward. The ball started in the center but then veered off to the side, ending up in the gutter.

This brought a frown to Mac's face as he turned around and faced his bowling team. "Oh man, what happened?"

"Well there was nothing wrong with your form Mac; maybe your ball just hit a rough patch on the lane." Jack had the butt end of his chili dog between his fingers as he joined his friend, looking straight across at the pins.

"Yeah, maybe," Mac crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"See Nikki, it's all in the hips--" Jack had his arm around Nikki's waist, leaning her back against him as he covered her hand with his. "Just draw the ball back and be sure you keep your hips lined up perfectly when you release it," He closed his eyes as the soft scent of her perfumed wafted to him.

"Oh really? Well I'll try and keep that in mind Jack," she looked over her shoulder at him, their eyes meeting.

"I'd say those two are getting close," Gillian sat beside her husband glancing at him; seeing his deep scowl.

"Mac, I know you're not doing so good but that's okay we're doing this for Jack and Nikki."

Mac gave her a sidelong glance. "I'm not even bowling a 100 Gill; I've seen little kids get a better score than that."

"Well they have those bumper things to help them."

"Yeah that's what I need; at least my ball wouldn't end up in the gutter," MacGyver rested his chin in his hand, sighing heavily.

"I didn't bowl so great either you know?" Gillian put her arm around her husband's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You bowled better that I did, that's say something when a woman that's seven months pregnant and using a eight pound ball can get strikes and I can't."

"I have a two person advantage," His wife teased as she patted her round stomach.

"Boy she's got great form," Jack sighed dreamily as he went back over to the table where his two friends sat. "And she can bowl too," his head lolled to one side as he grinned widely at both Mac and Gill.

Nikki brushed off her hands and went over to the table excusing herself as she went to find the ladies room. Jack's hazel eyes followed her all the way across the room. 

Gillian snickered, shaking her head. "So I guess I don't have to ask if _you're_ having a good time, unlike Mac the Mope here."

Jack's line of vision shifted to his friends once more; he picked up his glass of beer and refilled it. 

"You know I've been watching you Mac, you have the mechanics down right its just that you're too tense, you need to loosen up a bit."  

"I'm not tense at all Jack, I'm loose," Mac saw the skeptical expression on both the faces of his wife and friend.  "What? Don't believe me?"

"Oh it's not that I don't believe you Honey--" Gill started to say and then closed her mouth as she widened her eyes at Jack, silently asking for him to lend a hand.

"It's just that you probably are tense, what with your impending fatherhood and all."

"Think so?" MacGyver focused his attention on Jack, seeing the stout man nod.

"Absolutely, you don't even realize it but it's affecting your bowling." 

"So what can I do about it? How can I relax?" 

A sunny grin pulled back Jack's lips as he plucked a glass from the trap and filled it with beer, sliding it across the table to Mac.

"Have some nectar of the gods and I guarantee you'll bowl better."

Mac looked at the golden liquid with the thick foam on top and picked it up. He sniffed it and had a sip, wrinkling his nose as the strong flavor hit his tongue and went down his throat.

"Not bad," MacGyver coughed, licking his lips. "A little bitter."

"When was the last time you had a beer Mac?" Gillian looked at her husband curiously, reaching out to wipe a bit of foam from his lip.

"Jack O'Neill, we tied on a few one night when we were star watching up in his perch." He brought the cup to his lips again and had another sip. "In fact this stuff reminds me of it."

"Oh yeah what was it called?"

In mid swallow, Mac started coughing, thumping his hand against his chest.  He took a deep breath and looked at his wife with wide bright eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Sure, why not?" Gillian shrugged her shoulders. "Any reason why I _shouldn't_ know?"

"Uh well—no, I guess not--" Her husband stared across the table at Jack. "Jack ever heard of a Colorado Beer called Flying Dog?"

"Sure! It's one of my favorites! Especially the one called--" Jack's eyes went as round as two dinner plates has he gazed at MacGyver's wife. "Umm Horn Dog." He said the last part quiet and looked away, not wanting Gillian to see his blushing face.

"Horn dog?" Gillian's hand touched her mouth as she snickered. "Now if that doesn't sound like a Jack O'Neill beer--"

MacGyver cleared his throat. "Actually Gill the one I drank him with him was called Doggie style."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" She mumbled to herself and shook her head. 

_"Yes! Yes! YES!"_

Mac's arms were raised in victory as he turned around and hugged Jack, both men incredibly happy jumping up and down and high fiving each other over the long awaited strike.

Nikki raised an eyebrow at this unexpected outburst as she casually glanced at Gillian; seeing her amused expression. "I take it Mac doesn't drink beer a whole lot?"

"Nope, he's not really a drinker period, only does it on occasion and usually when someone else is buying." Gillian watched her husband poised to roll his black ball down the alley once more. Jack all a flutter behind him; a little hunched over and tense as he curled his hands into fists.

"Come on Mac, you can do it! You got one this next one should be a piece of cake!"

MacGyver had the ball just under his chin, his feet together. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath; the sips of beer were definitely getting to him his head felt a little unattached.  Finally he swung the ball back behind him as he walked up to the line and crouched down to release it. The ball slipped from his hand, hitting the wooden lane with an echoing thud. It rolled towards the group of pins; the roaring growing louder as it met the pins head on, sending them tumbling.

_"Yes!"_ Mac turned around and looked at Jack, his arms spread wide. "Another one!"

Jack grinned widely, patting Mac on the back. "You're doing good Grasshopper!" He slung his arm around MacGyver's neck as the two men went to the table. Jack took a seat beside Nikki and picked up another chili dog.

"Having fun Sweetheart?" Gillian asked as her husband plopped down beside her, a lazy smile on his face.

"I'm having a blast Gill," He put his arm around her waist and leaned towards her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you are Mac, just take it easy on the beer or you're going to feel it come morning--" Gillian bent her head and kissed her husband's, stroking his face gently feeling how warm and sweaty it was.

"I haven't even finished the one that Jack gave me," He reached out and put a hand on his wife's stomach stroking it.

"How's baby doing?"

"Fine, sleeping--"

Nikki saw the affection between MacGyver and his wife; it made a lump of longing form in her throat as she stood up.

"I do believe it's my turn to bowl--"  

"Here let me help you," Jack quickly got to his feet and joined Nikki by the ball return.

Mac's hand drifted south, stroking over Gillian's thigh. His sudden attention made her jump and look at him with wide eyes. "Umm Mac, what do you think you're doing?"

His lazy smile turned wicked; his dark eyes intense as his hand continued roaming back and forth across her denim covered thigh.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

Gillian's throat felt dry and she swallowed hard, staring into her husband's flushed face. "Well no actually."

"You are, just looking at you lately drives me insane," He closed his eyes and began kissing the side of her neck.

"Umm Mac, I really don't think this is the time or place for this--" She whimpered closing her eyes briefly, the feel of his soft lips against her skin made her shudder.

"Nikki and Jack are going to come back any minute now." 

MacGyver heard her breathless tone and stopped, leaning back a little. "That's just a sample of what's in store for you when we get home."

His wife raised an eyebrow, feeling the warmth flooding her face. "Maybe you should have beer more often."

Mac looked at her, his head shaking slowly from side to side. "No, it's not the beer. I only had half that cup Jack gave me--" He reached up and touched Gillian's face gently. "I don't need beer to make me appreciate you."

Gillian smiled, her face growing even redder.  She planted a gentle kiss on her husband's lips and wrinkled her nose. "Eww you taste like beer! If you want anymore kisses than that tonight you better brush your teeth."

"It'll be the first thing I do when we get home."

"What will?" Jack and Nikki came back to the table, looking at the couple curiously.

Mac hooked his thumb towards his wife. "Gillian said she doesn't like the taste of beer and won't kiss me until I brush my teeth."

Nikki nodded. "Oh I agree kissing someone that drinks beer isn't very pleasant at all."

"Oh, really?" Jack turned away from Nikki and nonchalantly breathed into his hand, bringing it close to his face. The sour tang of the beer reached his nose and he winced as he once more faced his friends.

"Ooo that is unpleasant, I wouldn't want to kiss me either--" He turned back towards Nikki seeing her blushing face.

"Got a breath mint?"

"I think I do," Gillian bent over and picked up her purse. She dug into it and pulled out a roll of wintergreen life-savers.

"Trade you a mint for the keys Mac."

MacGyver stood up and touched his right pocket; his hand slipped into it and pulled out the keys, placing them in the palm of his wife's hand. 

"Thank you," She passed the roll of mints to Mac who popped two into his mouth and handed the roll to Jack.

"Thanks Mac," Jack unpeeled a lifesaver from the roll and placed it on his tongue. "There!"

He clapped his hands together. "So had enough bowling or should we go for one more game?"

The other three players on his team groaned sitting back in their chairs.

"I'm beat Jack, we've had three games. I think that's enough for one night," Mac shifted his gaze to his wife who nodded, stroking her stomach.

"Yeah me too, I didn't bowl as much but still just as pooped."

"I have to agree Jack, had a long day and although it's been fun I think we should call it a night," Nikki 

reached out and touched Jack on the arm; seeing his sudden disappointed look as he lowered his head.

"Yeah I guess it is getting kind of late."

Gillian stood up, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Come on, we can have dessert at the house."

Gillian drove the Nomad home and once there everyone unwound and had coffee and apple pie. The group sat in the living room and talked and laughed for a couple of hours; unwinding from their evening of fun. Finally the clock on the mantle above the fireplace read that it was midnight and Nikki set her plate down on the coffee table and rose to her feet.

"It's really late and I need to call a cab."

Jack practically jumped off the loveseat. "A cab? At this time of night? No way! I'll give you a ride Nikki."

"Well, it would save me some money," Nikki turned around to face her two friends sitting on the couch.

"I'll return your clothes on Monday Gillian."

"Sure Nikki, there's no rush," Gillian struggled to get up; her husband put his hands on her hips and gently pushed her onto her feet.

"Thank you--"

"You're welcome," Mac stood up and together they walked their friends to the front door.

Nikki hugged both Gillian and Mac. "Thank you so much, I had a lot of fun."

"It was our pleasure, we'll do something else really soon," Gillian pulled back from the hug and gave Nikki's hands a squeeze.

"See ya later Jack, drive carefully," Mac and Jack shook hands, then gave each other a hug.

"I will man, thanks for the bowling," Jack saw Gillian and spread his arms wide. "Hug me!"

He closed his eyes, lifting his head.

Gillian snickered, touching her hand to her mouth. "Now who can say no to _that_?"

She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Jack enclosed her in an embrace, rocking her from side to side. "I can die a happy man now!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Mac shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Oh brother."

"If you keep this up Jack I'm going to get sea sick."

That ended the hug, Jack's eyes snapped open. "Oh! Sorry--" He let go of her and stepped back, leaning down. "Sorry baby--" He kissed his fingers and touched them to her stomach, grinning sheepishly.

"Guess its time for me to go home."

Nikki picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder. "Thanks again for tonight; I'll see you both on Monday."

"Good night, drive carefully," MacGyver put his arm around his wife's shoulders, as he watched them leave. As soon as he heard the distinctive slam of the wrought iron door, he turned Gillian towards him and kissed her wrapping his arms around her.

Gillian returned it, her fingers gripping his hair as the kiss ended. "I take it you want to pick up where we left off in the bowling alley?"  She stared into her husband's face, seeing a gleam in his dark eyes and his lips pull back in a predatory grin.

That smile made his wife's heart speed up in her chest. "You wouldn't take advantage of a poor pregnant woman now would you?" She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to look demure and innocent.

The feigned innocence didn't look, Mac's gaze remained steady.

"Oh dear," Gillian swallowed hard as she took a step towards the hall; suddenly feeling like an antelope about to be hunted by a hungry lion. "I'll just---run!" She turned and ran as fast as a seven month pregnant woman can and went into the bedroom.

Mac shook his head and laughed as he followed.

"Well here we are--"

Jack put his car in park and turned towards his passenger. "Dalton Taxi Service has brought you safely to your front door Madam as promised." 

He got out of the driver's seat and walked around the front of the car to the other side and opened Nikki's door, holding out his hand. "May I help you out?"

Nikki slid her small hand in Jack's and let him pull her gently to her feet.  "Thank you Jack."

She sighed as she looked up at the house, not believing how fast the trip had been. Being in Jack's company had made the car ride seem way too quick and now a pang of sadness hit her.

"Well I guess I better go then," Jack too looked sad as he headed back around to the driver's side.

Nikki watched him, her mind suddenly whirling with a thousand thoughts. Part of her wanted Jack to stay a little while, while something deep inside her was terrified at the thought of it; this conflict gave her a shiver despite the warm night and she rubbed her arms. 

_He's different from the others Nikki--_

_He's not like the losers you've been out with before--_

_He knows about the rehab and despite that he's still interested in you--_

_Don't let this one go Nikki! He may be the one to bring you happiness--_

_You'd be a fool to let this one get away!_

"Jack!" Nikki heard herself call out, seeing the stout man stop and slowly turn around once more to face her.

"Something wrong Nikki?" The brightness of the headlights made the turmoil in her face perfectly clear.

"Yes there is, I mean no there's not, it's just that--" Nikki hesitated a moment, taking a deep breath.

"That what?" Jack came back around and stood in front of her; his hazel eyes staring into her face.

Nikki gazed into them, her throat feeling like sandpaper. "That I'm uh—not busy tomorrow, would you like to come have dinner with me?"

Jack's mouth dropped open. "You want to have me for dinner?"

"I don't know, depends on how tender you are--" Nikki touched her hand to her mouth, not believing she had said that. She watched Jack's eyes go round and his lips tighten as he tried to stop himself from laughing. 

"Well, I might be nice and tender, depends on what marinade you use."

That statement got both of them laughing. 

Nikki sighed heavily, a big smile on her face; it felt good to laugh like that and she noticed how much she did around Jack. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Is that a yes or no?"

Jack looked down at her small hand curling around his and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"It's a yes Nikki, definitely a yes."

END. 


End file.
